buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Slayer timeline
looks back on previous Slayers throughout history]] The Slayer timeline, detailing the various Slayers throughout history, including years active, country of origin and distinction. For a list of Slayers see List of Slayers. BC Sineya Played by: Sharon Ferguson. Location: Africa. Watcher: None. Slayer Time: Primordium Age. Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Ready, Steady ... Tales of the Slayers ("Prologue"; "Tales", final page) Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past") Twilight ("Them F#©%ing (Plus the True History of the Universe)"). Sineya, also known as "the Primitive", is taken by the Shadow Men against her will, chained to the earth and imbued with the heart, soul, and spirit of an ancient demon known as the "Shadow demon". She is more demon than subsequent Slayers would be. Sineya is rejected by her village and instructed to fight alone. She claims to have no name, no Watcher, no friends and no family. Sineya stakes one of the first human/demon hybrid vampires created, killed the last Old One to walk the Earth (assumed with the Scythe on an unnamed Sunnydale), and is the first to be the most powerful Slayer. Her death is shrouded in mystery but it is known that she died and the powers she had were passed on to the next Slayer. Sineya continued to guide the Slayer line through their dreams, even in death, having the power of Dreamwalking and maintaining a psychic link to the entire Chosen Ones Slayer line through dreams. Medieval/Renaissance Unidentified Bar Maiden Slayer Played by: Kristy Swanson. Location: Italy. Slayer Time: Between 1347 & 1351 (height of the Black Plague). Sources: Ready, Steady ... p.12) Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992) The Origin (p.2). This Slayer is a bar maiden at the height of the Bubonic plague in Italy. She serves ale to a knight, who is then led up to a room. The knight faces a vampire behind the door and the bar maiden attacks the vampire, falls out a window and onto the street below where she stakes the vampire. She is killed by Lothos outside of the Boar's Head tavern with Amilyn in attendance. Aztec Slayer Location: Mexico. Slayer Time: 14th Century. Source: Return to Sunnydale, Part One. This unidentified Slayer was active around the fourteenth century. In the texts of the Aztecs she was referred to as a warrior princess. She traveled to the Soul Glutton's native hell dimension, with the intent of to save his human preys and killing the Soul Glutton and its family using an echanted sword that drained the target's energy. However, the Soul Glutton survived and when it founds its family dead, it swore revenge on the Slayer. However, as time passed much slower in the hell dimension than it did on earth, the Aztec Slayer was long dead. Righteous Slayer Location: England. Watcher: An unnamed monk. Slayer Time: Middle Ages. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("Righteous"). This Slayer saved a walled, medieval town from the vampire Saint Just; easily slaying him and his horde. The entire town bore witness to the fight including young girls who admired her and were inspired to stand up for themselves. The men did not like this, so as the righteous Slayer slept, men broke into her house and grabbed her from her bed. They dubbed her a witch, because only a witch could have defeated the vampires so easily and burned her at the stake. Her Watcher, a monk, can do nothing but watch. Her Watcher avenged her death by opening the town gates, allowing legions of vampires to feast on the whole town. Unidentified Dark Ages Slayer Played by: Kristy Swanson. Location: England. Watcher: Unknown man (depicted by Donald Sutherland). Slayer Time: Active in the 15th century (film) or 16th century (comic). Sources: [[Buffy the Vampire Slayer (film)|Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1992)]] ''The Origin (p.2). This Slayer is of noble birth and lives in a castle in England. She is called as a Slayer around the age of 16. She is killed by Lothos. Spanish Slayer Location: Spain. Slayer Time: Active in late 1590s. Source: Twilight ("The Power of Love"). This Slayer is active in Spain during the late 1590s. Buffy, while on the plane known as "Twilight", is magically changed from the sari of a 17th century Indian Slayer into the black mourning dress of this Slayer as the powers of the realm become acclimated to her. 1600s AD Abigail Cole Location: Plymouth Colony, Massachusetts. Slayer Time: Active in early 1625. Source: History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements''. "Plymouth Colony, early 1625. Mysterious deaths were attributed to some unknown animals. These deaths stopped shortly after a strange visitor, Abigail Cole, joined the community." - WB advertisement. 1680s Slayer Slayer Time: Active in the 1680s. Source: Twilight ("Them F#©%ing (Plus the True History of the Universe)"). Fearing that the current Slayer will bring about Twilight, thirty fearful Watchers commit suicide by poisoning their drinks in a dining hall. The incident becomes a Watcher myth; a fairy tale that warns of the universe answering if the balance between humanity and magick isn't kept in check. Indian Slayer Location: India. Slayer Time: 17th century. Sources: Twilight ("Them F#©%ing (Plus the True History of the Universe)", "The Power of Love"). This Indian Slayer fights a long-haired blond vampire with a stake while wearing a red sari with gold jewelry and a bindi. The vampire kills her when he grabs her hair and goes for her neck. Angel mentions this Slayer when Buffy is magically transformed into her sari as the "Twilight" realm becomes acclimated to her. 1700s AD Weapons-Forging Slayer Slayer Time: Active in the early 18th century. Source: Fool For Love (from the Watchers Diaries). This Slayer forged her own weapons. Unidentified Hong Kong Prostitute Slayer Location: Hong Kong. Slayer Time: Active in the 18th century. Source: The Origin (p.7 & p.16 - mentioned by Merrick). This Slayer is an inexperienced prostitute in Hong Kong who runs away from a British sailor, her first customer. She is killed by Lothos outside. Claudine Location: Paris, France. Watcher: Jean, a member of the bourgeoisie. Slayer Time: 1790 - 1792. Sources: Tales of the Slayers ("The Innocent") Twilight ("Them F#©%ing (Plus the True History of the Universe)"). Claudine was a Slayer who lived in Paris, France during the height of the French Revolution. She was tricked by Jean, her Watcher, into killing an aristocrat by telling her he was a vampire who fed from the poor. Afterwards, she confronted Jean, who confessed he intended her to hunt down every aristocrat in hiding. However, Claudine rejected Jean and left him, overwhelmed with guilt for having killed a human. A Sweeney Todd-looking vampire kills Claudine by snapping her neck in his grip. Makimura Yuki (牧村祐樹) Location: Kyoto, Japan & Sunnydale, California. Watcher: Unnamed Japanese samurai Watcher. Death: Around 1801. Slayer Time: Around 1799 - 1801. Sources: Tales of the Slayers ("Tales", final page) The Chain. Yuki was called as a Slayer in Japan. 1800s AD Elizabeth Weston Location: Somerset, England. Watcher: Unnamed man. Slayer Time: Active in 1812. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("Presumption"; "Tales", final page). Elizabeth lives as a nobleman named Edward Weston in order to lure vampires into a false sense of security. Naayéé'neizgháni Location: La Boca del Infierno, California. Watcher: Unnamed male, killed by a vampire. Death: 1841. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1841. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("The Glittering World"; "Tales", final page). This Slayer was a Native American, who hunted down the vampiress who killed her Watcher and also destroyed a nest of great evil after slaying a number of vampires. She dies on her horse after being stabbed in the chest. The town where she died was founded by Richard Wilkins as Sunnydale in 1841. The story of this Slayer's death is told in parallel with a narration about the monster slayer Naayéé'neizgháni and the demon To, characters taken from Navajo legend. Boston Slayer Location: Boston, Massachusetts. Slayer Time: Active in 1845. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "Boston shipyards were plagued by a series of grisly murders. The attacks ended when a quiet, young woman arrived in town." - WB advertisement. Mid-19th Century Slayer Slayer Time: Active in the mid-19th century. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. Lucy Hanover Location: Virginia. Slayer Time: 1864 - 1866. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements "The frequent and unexplained disappearance of local Civil War widows shocked an already grieving community. These disturbing events ended when Lucy Hanover set up camp in a nearby graveyard." - WB advertisement Belle Malone Location: Dodge City, Kansas. Slayer Time: Unknown - summer 1888. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "Dodge City, Kansas. During the summer of 1888, 40 deaths under suspicious circumstances. The deaths ceased when Belle Malone rode into town." - WB advertisement. Oklahoma Slayer Location: Oklahoma. Slayer Time: Active in 1893. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "A series of savage attacks claimed the lives of seventeen homesteaders. The murders stopped when a young blacksmith passed through town." - WB advertisement. Indian Princess Slayer Location: British India. Watcher: Late 19th century British man. Sources: Ready, Steady ... p.12 The Origin (p.16 - mentioned by Merrick) Tales of the Slayers ("Tales", final page) Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992). This Slayer is an Indian princess with an older, uniformed British Watcher who wears monocles. She is killed by Lothos. Florence Gilbert Location: Virginia City, Wyoming. Birth: 1877. Slayer Time: Active in 1897. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "A string of bizarre murders shocked this small hillside community. The killings ceased shortly after 20-year-old Florence Gilbert arrived in town." - WB advertisement. 1900s AD Xin Rong (新荣) Played by: Ming Liu. Location: Peking (Beijing), China. Death: June 18, 1900. Slayer Time: Unknown - June 18, 1900. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Fool for Love") Influenced by the Boxers, Dowager Empress Cixi orders all Christians and foreigners slain, forcing them to flee from China or die. Xin Rong fights the vampire Spike during the Boxer Rebellion in a Buddhist temple, managing to scar his left eyebrow with her sword, and drops her stake during an explosion, giving Spike the upper hand. Spike drains the Slayer. Her last words are "Tell my mother I'm sorry." Spike replies: "Sorry, love. I don't speak Chinese." Drusilla finds Spike standing over Rong's body. He shares the Slayer's blood, which has aphrodisiac properties, with her as they make love while the city burns. Arabella Gish Location: Brooklyn, New York City, New York. Slayer Time: Active in 1912. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "23 New Yorkers lost their lives in the 1912 Brooklyn Boarding House Murders. The killings ended abruptly when a student nurse named Arabella Gish sought lodgings in room number 6." - WB advertisement. 1910s Slayer Slayer Time: Active in the 1910s. Source: Twilight ("Them F#©%ing (Plus the True History of the Universe)"). A black Slayer with short hair in a yellow and orange outfit with ripped gloves is killed by a blond 18th century vampire. The vampire snaps her neck in his grip. Flapper Slayer Slayer Time: Active in the 1920s. Source: Twilight. A flapper with a brunette bob is surprised at the glow around her as she is called as a Slayer outside of the Tropicana. This may be Ardita O'Reilly, who was also a flapper Slayer. Chicago Slayer Location: Chicago, Illinois. Slayer Time: Active in May 1927. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "Over a period of two weeks, 41 bodies were found near Union Station. Shortly after the arrival of a young woman, the mysterious murders stopped." - WB advertisement. Pilot Slayer Slayer Time: Active in the 1930s. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("Tales", final page). This Slayer wears what appears to be a 1930s aviation helmet. Korean Slayer Slayer Time: Active in the 1930s. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("The Puppet Show"). The demon hunter Sid claimed to have known this Slayer in the '30s, to the point of having had an intimate relationship with her in his pre-Dummy days. Rachel O'Connor Location: New York City, New York. Slayer Time: Active in 1937. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("Broken Bottle Of Djinn"). Rachel is a member of an undercover anti-Nazi organization (OSS). She is recruited by the OSS to stop a Nazi agent from delivering an evil Djinn to his superiors in Germany. This New Yorker had rather unorthodox methods of vampire slaying, slumming through the bleak streets pretending to be blind and then slaying with pencils. Anni Sonnenblume Location: Nuremberg, Germany. Watcher: Unnamed wheelchair-bound male. Birth: November 9, 1924. Slayer Time: Active in September 1938. Sources: Tales of the Slayers ("Sonnenblume"; "Tales", final page) The Chain (cameo) The Death of Buffy'' (Chapter 1, p.2).'' Anni Sonnenblume lives with her mother and brother, Karl, in Nuremberg, Germany. Anni is the Slayer during 1938. She is a member of the Bund Deutscher Mädel (League of German Girls), the female branch of the Hitler Jugend (Hitler Youth). As part of Hitler's Youth, she needs to learn what real evil is: vampires or racism. She decides to fight the Nazis as well as vampires and demons. Nikki Wood Played by: April Weeden-Washington and K.D. Aubert. Location: Harlem, New York City, New York. Watcher: Bernard Crowley. Birth: 1955. Death: July 1977. Slayer Time: December 1970 - July 1977. Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Tales of the Slayers ("Nikki Goes Down!"; "Tales", final page) Tales of the Slayer ("It's All About the Mission") Nikki Wood is a New York-based Slayer in the 1970s. Nikki's boyfriend, an N.Y.P.D. policeman named Li, is killed. Nikki is pregnant during her Cruciamentum in 1973. Slayers are not intended to have children, so it is kept secret between Nikki and her Watcher. She has a little boy named Robin (who later plays a role in the seventh season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer). Nikki meets her match when she fights the vampire named Spike and is killed on the N.Y.C. subway. Nikki's neck is snapped and he takes her black leather coat. Robin Wood is raised by Bernard Crowley in Beverly Hills, California. India Cohen Slayer Time: ? - spring 1996. Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Twilight ("Them F#©%ing (Plus the True History of the Universe)"). Whistler and the Master make derogatory remarks about India's appearance in comparison to Buffy's. Buffy Anne Summers Played by: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Eliza Dushku, & Kristy Swanson (non-canon). Locations: California (Los Angeles, Sunnydale and San Francisco), Scotland, Tokyo, Milan & Tibet. Watchers: Merrick, Rupert Giles & Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Birth: January 19th, 1981. Deaths: May 1997 and May 2001. Slayer Time: May 1996 - May 1997, May 1997 - May 2001 and October 2001 - present. Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Angel The Origin Tales of the Slayers ("Broken Bottle of Djinn"; "Tales", final page) Tales of the Vampires ("Antique") Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight ...and numerous other tie-in novels and comics. Buffy Anne Summers is a Slayer active in the late 20th and early 21st centuries. Born in 1981, she was activated as the Slayer in 1996 at the age of fifteen. Initially based in Los Angeles, she later moved to Sunnydale where she acted as guardian of the Hellmouth for seven years before the town's destruction in 2003. Buffy is unique as a Slayer in many ways; she refuses to sacrifice her ordinary life for her supernatural destiny, often operates as part of a team with her friends the "Scooby Gang", and has maintained several romantic relationships, two of which were with notorious vampires Angel and Spike. Buffy is one of the longest-lived Slayers, and has returned from the dead not once but twice, an event which disrupted the traditional Slayer line. She later abolished the line completely with her plan to activate all the world's Potential Slayers, and is now dedicated to training the young Slayers she was responsible for creating. Kendra Young Played by: Bianca Lawson. Locations: Jamaica & Sunnydale, California. Watcher: Sam Zabuto. Death: May 1998. Slayer Time: May 1997 - May 1998. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kendra Young is a Slayer from Jamaica who is activated in 1997 by Buffy Summers' temporary death. Trained by her Watcher, Sam Zabuto, Kendra is completely dedicated to her calling. She was an ally to the Scooby Gang in battling the vampires, Spike and Drusilla, but is killed in 1998 by Drusilla after only a year-long tenure as a Slayer. Drusilla slit Kendra's throat with her fingernails in Sunnydale High School's library. Faith Lehane Played by: Eliza Dushku & Sarah Michelle Gellar. Locations: South Boston, Sunnydale, Los Angeles, Cleveland, London, Berlin, Hänselstadt, Nuremberg, Scotland & Tibet. Watchers: Professor Diana Dormer, Rupert Giles, Gwendolyn Post & Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Birth: December 14th, 1980. Slayer Time: May 1998 - Present. Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Angel Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight Go Ask Malice. Most often described as "a rogue Slayer," circumstances have led Faith Lehane down a villainous path. Faith accidentally staked Deputy Mayor Allan Finch, which led her to join Mayor Richard Wilkins, whom she came to see as a father figure. While rogue, Faith also murdered a delivery man and Professor Lester Worth. She often struggles to balance the dark side of her nature with her desire to achieve redemption, being both an ally and an enemy of the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations. Angel believed in Faith and she eventually turned herself in to the police. She served time in jail until she was broken out by Wesley to capture Angelus. She has built positive relationships with Angel, Wesley and Giles, but continues to be untrusted by Buffy. 2000s The following Slayers were activated by Willow Rosenberg using the power of the scythe, as shown in the episode "Chosen". There are at least 1,800 new Slayers, 500 of whom now work for Buffy Summers' organization which deploys Slayers globally into 10 seperate squads. Locations of Slayer Squads *'Scotland' **''Squad Leaders:'' Buffy Summers and Xander Harris *'Barcelona, Spain' **''Squad Leader:'' Donna *'Rome, Italy' **''Squad Leader:'' Andrew Wells *'St. Petersburg, Russia' **''Squad Leader:'' Rupert Giles *'Tokyo, Japan' **''Squad Leaders:'' Aiko (deceased) and Satsu *'Los Angeles, California' **''Squad Leaders:'' Unknown *'Chicago, Illinois' **''Squad Leaders:'' Rona and an unnamed female *'Cleveland, Ohio' **''Squad Leader:'' Robin Wood *'New York City, New York' **''Squad Leaders:'' Vi and Kennedy *'São Paulo, Brazil' **''Squad Leaders:'' Willow Rosenberg and Kennedy Amanda Played by: Sarah Hagan. Location: Sunnydale, California. Birth: 1986. Death: 2003. Slayer Time: 2003. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Skilled tabletop RPG player; tends to beat up boys who bully her around (before manifesting Slayer abilities), often resulting with Amanda being sent to Buffy for counseling. She did not survive the battle at the Hellmouth. Caridad Played by: Dania Ramírez. Location: Dominican Republic & Sunnydale, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A Hispanic slayer from the Dominican Republic, who, along with another Potential named Colleen, were in a sexual fantasy of Xander's. She is seen wielding an axe and wearing a skirt in battle. Buffy Magazine states she survived the Hellmouth battle. Chao-Ahn (潮安) Played by: Kristy Wu. Location: Shanghai, China & Sunnydale, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is a Slayer from Shanghai, China who only speaks Cantonese and can't understand others; notably Giles when he was telling her about the world of the supernatural. Chao-Ahn was also a source of comedic relief. Buffy Magazine states she survived the Hellmouth battle. She is seen on the bus fleeing the falling town. Colleen Played by: Rachel Bilson. Location: Sunnydale, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is a Slayer who, along with another Potential named Caridad, were in a sexual fantasy of Xander's. It was unknown what is her actual statut. Dominique Played by: Location: Sunnydale, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is a Slayer, who, along with other Potentials Rona, Caridad and Colleen, was installed into Xander Harris' Apartment before the final battle against The First Evil. It was unknown what is her actual status. Injured Slayer Played by: Lisa Ann Cabasa. Location: Sunnydale, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She survived the Hellmouth battle. She is seen with Vi and Rona running away from the school into the bus. Kennedy Played by: Iyari Limon. Location: New York City, Sunnydale, São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro & San Francisco. Watcher: Unnamed, killed by Bringers. Birth: 1983 (age 19). Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kennedy comes from a wealthy New York City family with a summer home in the Hamptons and has a half-sister. Kennedy was taught to use a crossbow at the age of eight. Kennedy witnessed the Bringers killing her Watcher. Kennedy is one of the first three Potential Slayers to arrive in Sunnydale. An out-of-the-closet lesbian, Kennedy has known about her sexuality since the age of five (commenting that she found out watching Gone with the Wind), and aggressively pursues a relationship with Willow. Kennedy survived battle at the Hellmouth. After the fall of Sunnydale, she and Willow went to São Paulo, Brazil, but they were frequently in Rio de Janeiro. After a brief mystical death and resurrection prior to Season Eight, she and Willow are taking their relationship slowly. Rona Played by: Indigo. Location: Sunnydale, California and Chicago, Illinois. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Rona is an African-American girl who had no prior knowledge of being a Potential Slayer, and thus did not like being one. She was not afraid to speak her mind and often went head to head with Buffy and Dawn. Her arm was broken by Caleb in battle, but she proved to be a courageous fighter in the Hellmouth Battle, even with a broken arm and sustaining many injuries. After Faith started to go down in the battle at the Hellmouth, Faith tossed Rona the Scythe, which she used to great effect before giving it back to Buffy, thus making her the only person bar Buffy and Faith to use the weapon during the battle. She survived the battle at the Hellmouth. In Issue #5 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight she is a squad leader, and is the person who decides the Girl to be Buffy Decoy #2. Violet Played by: Felicia Day. Location: Texas, Sunnydale, and New York City. Watcher: Unnamed, killed by Bringers. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A red-head, presumably from Texas. Vi did not appear to be up for the Slayer life, but this changed when she was seen in battle. At the time of her arrival, she was the only Potential Slayer, out of Kennedy, Rona, Molly, Chloe and Eve to have seen an image of a vampire, although a blurred image. Vi even said that she had fun killing Bringers and Turok-Han. She killed the vampire who stabbed Buffy in the Hellmouth and is shown to do more fighting than any of the other newly activated Slayers. When escaping Sunnydale on the school bus, she is seen encouraging Rona to fight the pain of her injuries, even by slapping her and saying it's nothing. Survived battle at the Hellmouth. In Issue #5 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight, she is seen on a television commercial with Andrew trying to recruit slayers. She is currently the squad leader for the Slayer cell based out of Manhattan. Shannon Played by: Mary Wilcher. Location: Sunnydale, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Upon her arrival in Sunnydale, Shannon was being chased by Bringers until she was picked up by a preacher. The preacher, revealed to be Caleb, stabbed her and branded her neck with his ring. Before dumping her on the road, he told her to pass a message on to Buffy. She was soon saved by Willow and Faith. Upon waking up in hospital, Shannon told Buffy that Caleb had something that belonged to her, which was revealed to be the scythe. Buffy magazine states she survived the Hellmouth battle. Softball Slayer Played by: Demetra Raven. Birth: 1991 (12 years old according to "Chosen" script). Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). This young teenager was called as a Slayer while playing softball when Willow cast her spell. Japanese Slayer Played by: Ally Matsumura. Location: Japan. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Was called as a Slayer while having a meal at home with her family in Japan when Willow cast her spell. Indian Slayer Played by: Katie Gray. Location: India. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Was called as a Slayer in India when Willow cast her spell. High School Student Slayer Played by: Kelli Wheeler. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Was called as a Slayer in a high school when Willow cast her spell. Trailer Slayer Played by: Jenna Edwards. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Was called as a Slayer in a trailer when Willow cast her spell. The spell happened just in time for her to prevent a man from striking her. Dana Played by: Navi Rawat. Location: Los Angeles, California. Birth: 1978. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Angel ("Damage"). When Dana was 10 years old, her family was murdered by Walter Kindel. For months, Kindel drugged and tortured Dana in the basement of a distillery. She was found naked and bleeding, nearly catatonic, and taken to a psychiatric hospital. During her 15 years at the hospital, Dana experienced visions and dreams about the lives of previous Slayers. When activated as a Slayer, Dana became frenzied and violent; not even Thorazine was enough to subdue her. Dr. Rabinaw taped his sessions with Dana speaking in Romanian, Chinese and other languages; the recordings were kept secret, as he planned to write a book on her. Eventually, Dana escaped, murdering a male nurse in the process and painting her face with his blood. Dana returned to the distillery after a string of murders. Spike, who initially believed Dana was possessed by a demon, tracked the Slayer. In Dana's state of mind, she had come to believe that Spike and Walter Kindel were the same person. Dana drugged Spike and sawed off his hands. Dana was prevented from killing Spike by Angel and Wesley. Dana was taken by W&H's Special Ops team, though they were interrupted by Andrew Wells and a team of Slayers. Having been told that the Scooby Gang no longer trusted them, Angel agreed to hand over Dana to Andrew. Slayer of Tom Mitchell Location: Los Angeles, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Tales of the Vampires ("Father"). This Slayer dusts a vampire, Tom Mitchell, in front of his dying son. She believes Tom to be the dying man's son, rather than his father. Tom's son does not correct her as he dies of old age. Slayer Prisoner #1 Location: Los Angeles, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Angel: After the Fall. This Slayer was captured along with two other girls and used for training by Charles Gunn and his gang of vampires. While Non visits Gunn, she turns the three Slayers into zombies. Betta George psychically freezes the Slayer in order to stop her from attacking him. Gunn plunges a knife into the girl's chest. She is unable to scream as she dies. Due to the magic of Gunn's headquarters, she and the two other Slayers that Gunn has been training against have been constantly resurrected for him to kill again. The three Slayers are later freed by Spike. Slayer Prisoner #2 Location: Los Angeles, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Angel: After the Fall. This Slayer was captured along with two other girls and used for training by Charles Gunn and his gang of vampires. While Non visits Gunn, she turns the three Slayers into zombies. Due to the magic of Gunn's headquarters, she and the two other Slayers that Gunn has been training against have been constantly resurrected for him to kill again. The three Slayers are later freed by Spike. Slayer Prisoner #3 Location: Los Angeles, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Angel: After the Fall. This Slayer was captured along with two other girls and used for training by Charles Gunn and his gang of vampires. While Non visits Gunn, she turns the three Slayers into zombies. Due to the magic of Gunn's headquarters, she and the two other Slayers that Gunn has been training against have been constantly resurrected for him to kill again. The three Slayers are later freed by Spike. Kira Location: Transylvania, Romania. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Tales of the Vampires ("Antique"). In 2006, Buffy, Kira, and another scythe-activated Slayer break into the stronghold of the legendary vampire, Vlad Dracula, in an effort to rescue Buffy's comrade, Xander, who had been placed in a trance to serve as Dracula's manservant. After a brief battle, Dracula finally agrees to release Xander from the trance and return him to Buffy. Dracula Slayer Location: Transylvania, Romania. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Tales of the Vampires ("Antique "). In 2006, this Slayer joined Buffy Summers and Kira in rescuing Xander Harris from the legendary vampire, Dracula. Leah Location: Scotland. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Leah is a Slayer with large, puffy, red hair and apparently one of the best in Buffy's squad along with Satsu and Rowena. She speaks with a Scottish brogue. When Buffy chooses Satsu out of all the Slayers to help her rescue Willow, Leah tells Satsu that it should have been herself, and that she had better not embarrass them. Satsu (薩) Location: Scotland & Tokyo, Japan. Birth: 1982-1983. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight Satsu is a Japanese Slayer who is one of the best in Buffy's squad, along with Leah and Rowena. She is known for her funky hairstyles and wardrobe. Selected as the most skilled Slayer in Buffy's squad, she is chosen to assist Buffy in rescuing Willow in part four of the "The Long Way Home". Satsu has aided Buffy many times in missions and battles. She has appeared in "The Long Way Home" parts 1, 2 and 4 and makes cameos in "The Chain", and "Anywhere But Here". She has a much bigger role in "A Beautiful Sunset". In this issue, Buffy takes Satsu to a vampire nest, and they dispose of them quickly. Buffy lets Satsu know that Buffy and her friends have become aware that Satsu is in love with her. Buffy does not return Satsu's affections but is sincerely flattered, though she warns Satsu that people who love her have a tragic history of getting hurt. Afterward, when Twilight attacks, Satsu is knocked out at the beginning of the battle. She and Buffy briefly share a sexual relationship, Buffy's first experiment at sex with women, but ultimately parts ways with Buffy, who promotes her to leader of the Japanese regiment. Rowena Location: Scotland. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. A blonde-haired Slayer who is apparently one of the best in Buffy's squad. She speaks with a Germanic accent. Renee Location: Scotland. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2006. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Renee is first seen manning a computer in issue #1, where she enjoys flirtatious banter about comic books with Xander. In issue #2, another Slayer tells her that she's in love with Xander, having recently developed a keen interest in comics, James Bond films and drywalling. Later that issue, we see her stabbed from behind by a Scottish zombie, although she survives as seen in #3. She and Xander are starting to be "sparring partners" as stated by Xander in #6. In issue #7 she is sent by Buffy to talk to Willow about fixing the new radar stations installed to protect them from the army. In issue #12, she is seen prompting Xander to ask her out, which he then does. One of the Japanese vampires, Toru, stakes Renee in the heart with the scythe. Donna Location: Barcelona, Spain. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: The Long Way Home. Donna is one of the newly activated Slayers and is the head of a squad consisting of seven Slayers based out of Barcelona, Spain. Rome Decoy Slayer Location: Rome, Italy. Watcher: Andrew Wells. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Sources: The Girl in Question The Long Way Home. This Slayer was cast as a fake Buffy decoy by Andrew Wells. She posed as Buffy while Angel and Spike chased after The Immortal and the head of the Capo di Famiglia of the Goran demon clan in Rome, Italy. Andrew thought it was funny to pretend that Buffy was dating The Immortal, who had a past history of playing games with Angel and Spike and sleeping with Darla and Drusilla. Buffy is not aware why Andrew thought it was funny. The decoy Slayer with the long, blonde hair was seen dancing with The Immortal in a loud, crowded nightclub. This decoy Buffy was trailed by a man sent by Angel to keep an eye on 'Buffy' to make sure she was all right and to watch for any significant threats against her. However, this spy did a poor job as he was discovered and this Slayer beat him pretty bad---sending him to a hospital unconscious. Underground Decoy Slayer Location: Chicago, Illinois. Watcher: Rona. Death: 2006. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2006. Source: The Chain. This Slayer was called while at school with her friends. She saves a jock from being hit by a semi-truck. She sees Andrew and Vi's Slayer recruitment commercial and finds a place she belongs. While training at Rona and Giles' headquarters in Chicago, Illinois along with Simone Doffler, she is bitten by a vampire during a group patrol. It is mentioned to her that Buffy also has a scarred bite mark on her neck. She is chosen by Rona to become a fake Buffy decoy, for which she must dye her hair blonde. She is talked to by a fairy and killed by Yamanh, who believes he has killed the real Buffy. She has never met Buffy. Genevieve Savidge Location: England. Watcher: Roden. Death: 2006. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2006. Source: No Future For You. Genevieve "Gigi" Savidge first appears in issue #6 of Season Eight in which she is introduced as a villainous Slayer whom Faith has been assigned by Giles to eliminate. She is the daughter of the Duke of England and extremely spoiled. She is being "tutored" by someone by the name of Roden, whose teaching involves the killing of Slayers. She is rich, protected, spoiled, powerful, and is plotting to kill Buffy in order to gain control of the Slayers. In issue #8, Roden and her plan sets in motion. Buffy get's teleported to Savidge's house where they fight. As Faith jumps in to save Genevieve from Buffy, Genevieve realizes Faith has lied to her about her identity. As Buffy escapes, Genevieve turns on Faith, and in the ensuing fight, Genevieve is accidentally killed. Slayer Victim of Genevieve Savidge Location: England. Death: 2006. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2006. Source: No Future For You. This cockney slayer was abducted by the warlock Roden, and let loose on the estate grounds of Lady Genevieve Savidge, who set out on horseback to hunt the girl down in the fashion of a foxhunt. Unbeknownst to this girl was that her hunter was also a Slayer, so in an attempt to escape, she sent a hard kick to Gigi's chest, leaving a muddy boot print. In anger for ruining her favorite shirt, Gigi hit her with a hard back hand, sending her flying and snapping her neck in the process. The only remorse Savidge showed for taking the life of another Slayer was being upset that she hadn't put up more of a fight. Aiko (愛子) Location: Tokyo, Japan. Death: 2006. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2006. Source: Wolves at the Gate. Aiko leads the Tokyo-based Slayer regiment. She is contacted by Buffy's Scotland-based Scooby Gang after a cabal of Japanese vampires stole Buffy's scythe. It is Aiko who discovers the Japanese vampire clan's leader's name: Toru. She trails the vampires, but they are aware of this and ambush her and test their spell, successfully removing her Slayer powers. Her lifeless body is left hanging from a building in Tokyo as a message to Buffy. Simone Doffler Location: Chicago, Rome, Milan. Watcher: Andrew Wells. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2008. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Simone Doffler, whose hair is a pink Mohawk, is first seen in Slayer training during a flashback in issue #5. Simone Doffler is a Slayer who worked for the Watchers Council; she was a member of Rona's training squad based in Chicago. Simone wasn't particularly respected among her peers, one of whom pointed out that she would not be willing to risk her life for others. Eventually, Rona transferred Simone to Andrew Wells' squad in Rome, believing that a less urban setting might soften her "rough edges". Buffy later described this as Rona "passing the buck". Simone continually expressed a desire to use guns instead of traditional Slayer weapons. Andrew dismissed her for even suggesting this, insisting that Slayer do not use guns. Simone met three other Slayer and finally went rogue, using guns and her Slayer powers to break the law instead of battling evil. Later, Simone conducted numerous experiments into Slayer-vampire hybrids in an attempt to make herself more powerful than Buffy. This eventually led her to the Deeper Well, where she allowed herself to be bitten and sired in 2008 by Maloker the Old One who sired the first vampire. Soledad Location: Los Angeles, California. Birth: 1991. Death: 2007. Slayer Time: Fall 2007. Source: Harmonic Divergence. Soledad is a Slayer called on her 16th birthday while backing out from being in a Latina girl gang called Las Cuchillas. Soledad sees Andrew and Vi's television commercial. Andrew approaches Soledad and explains Slayers and vampires. Soledad is turned off by Buffy's inclusivity pitch that she associates with having been part of Las Cuchillas. Soledad comes across Harmony Kendall and her television crew while in a tattoo parlor getting her Las Cuchillas tattoo obscured. Soledad attempts to take out Harmony as an extra on her reality television show Harmony Bites with a broken clacker, but is staked on camera by Harmony. Soledad outs Slayers on television and causes an image problem for Buffy and her race of Slayers with the vampire-loving public. Ayumi (あゆみ) Location: Tokyo, Japan. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Swell. Ayumi is a Japanese Slayer who is based in the Tokyo squad headed by Satsu. Malita Location: Tokyo, Japan. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Swell. Malita is a Spanish Slayer who is based in the Tokyo squad headed by Satsu. Nisha (निशा) Location: Milan, Italy. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Predators and Prey. Nisha is an Indian Slayer and the right-hand lieutenant of a band of rogue Slayers headed by Simone Doffler. Courtney Location: Hänselstadt, Germany. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Safe. Courtney is a Slayer who left her squad and made her way to Germany in order to find the "Slayer Sanctuary". She botches a slay and is saved by Faith Lehane and Rupert Giles. She leads them to a train that will take them to Hänselstadt, a small village surrounded by mountains and the supposed location of the sanctuary. Faith reinspires her to want to be Chosen again. She hopes Faith can do the same for the other Slayers in the sanctuary. She becomes a target for a fear/regret demon holed up in a library, but helps Faith and Giles defeat it. Once the demon is dead, Faith leads Courtney, Giles, and the rest of the townspeople into battle against the awaiting vampires. Alexia Location: Nashua, New Hampshire. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2008. Source: "The Thrill" Alexia attends high school in a small New Hampshire town with Jacob, her best friend, during a time when vampires are in and it is social suicide to be a Slayer. Alexia eventually discovers that Jacob has allowed vampires to feed off of him, giving him a temporary high; and while she does not approve of it, remains silent for fear of persecution. During a snowstorm, Jacob is beaten by the three vampires who regularly fed from him, but is found by a female vampire named May and sired. Alexia presses Jacob about his strange behavior and tries to get him to see that vampires are soulless killers. When May appears, and once Alexia realizes why she was there and what she was, the two begin to fight. Alexia dusts May. Jacob, furious at her for killing May and for not conforming to the belief that vampires are good, drains Alexia to the point of death. Realizing he doesn't want to lose her, he gives her the choice to die or to be sired. Posey Location: Rome, Italy. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2008. Source: Retreat, part 1. Posey is a Slayer who is part of the Italian squad. She is fluent in Latin and translates the graffiti left by early Christian martyrs in the Roman catacombs. She is killed by one of the Goatmen that Amy Madison sent to ambush her squad in the underground catacombs. Saabira Location: Scotland. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2008. Source: In Pieces on the Ground, Part Two. Saabira is a Slayer who grow up under the Taliban before being recruited by the Slayer Organisation. She was killed by the Twilight Group. Cori Location: Atlanta, Georgia & Morgan City, Louisiana. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2008. Source: Twilight ("Buffy Has F#©$ing Superpowers"). Cori is a Slayer based in the United States. Prior to the battle with Twilight's army, Cori, along with a squad of other Slayers were training in Atlanta, Georgia. Sometime in the 48 hours that Buffy and her army of Slayers were battling the goddesses and Twilight's army, Cori and her squad were attacked by a mob. She is discovered days later by Willow in a marsh in Morgan City, Louisiana, barely alive. Surrounded by the corpses of her squad floating in the swamp, she informs Willow of what had happened, and as she loses consciousness, begs Willow not to tell Buffy that they failed in their mission. Anaheed Location: Chicago, Illinois & San Francisco, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - . Source: Welcome to the Team Anaheed was originally a Slayer based in Rona's Chicago squad. She later became Buffy's roommate in San Francisco to protect her former leader from Simone, but did not let on to Buffy that she was a Slayer like her. Nadira Location: Azores, Portugal & London, England. Slayer Time: 2003 -2008 . Source: Live Through This Nadira was a part of the Slayer Organization and a member of a Slayer squad based in the Azores. Many of the other Slayers in Nadira's squad, whom she loved like sisters, were slaughtered by Pearl and Nash, two powerful half-demon and members of the terrorist Twilight Group. After, she moves in London where under Faith Lehane's supervision, she becomes the leader of a squad including Daphne, Marianne and Vanessa. She was severely burned and belived to be killed by Nash.She returned later, mutated by exposure to the Plauge Ball. Daphne Location: London, England. Slayer Time: 2003 - . Source: Live Through This Daphne was a Slayer of Black British descent and member of Nadira's London squad. Marianne Location: London, England. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2008. Source: Daddy Issues Marianne was a member of Nadira's London squad. She was killed in 2008 by Drusilla. Vanessa Location: London, England. Slayer Time: 2003 - . Source: Death and Consequences Vanessa was a member of Nadira's London squad. Tessa Freer Location: Chicago, Illinois & San Francisco, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2008?. Source: Welcome to the Team Tessa was a member of Rona's Chicago squad who later went rogue as part of Simone's crew. Following the end of magic, Simone subjected Tessa to a vampire siring ritual to see if she could turn her into a zompire as part of an experiment aimed at becoming more powerful than Buffy. Simone released Tessa—who was now a mindless feral beast—San Francisco, where she proved to be a particularly powerful challenge to Buffy. She attacked and severely injured Buffy's friend Robert Dowling. Holly Location: Slayer Time: 2003 - . Source: New Rules, Part One Holly was a member of Deepscan under Kennedy's leadership. She was seen alongside this last, Leah and Faith Lehane to help the Scooby Gang against the new evolved vampires in Santa Rosita. Mai Location: Slayer Time: 2003 - . Source: Where The River Meets The Sea, Part Two Mai was a slayer from asian descent, member of Deepscan. She was asigned alongside Faith Lehane to protect the rock star demon Billy Rage until he was surprising with a teenager girl, since to rescue Walt Zane, Samantha Finn and Riley went missing in the South American jungle. Nell Location: Slayer Time: 2003 - 2008. Source: Where The River Meets The Sea, Part Three Nell was a member of Deepscan. She was asigned alongside Faith Lehane to rescue Walt Zane, Samantha Finn and Riley went missing in the South American jungle. She was attacked by a evolved vampire and left the mission to get to a doctor. Tonia Marsh Location: Slayer Time: 2003 - 2008. Source: Lost and Found, Part One Tonia Marsh was a member of Deepscan. She was the original leader for a mission to rescue Walt Zane, Samantha Finn and Riley went missing in the South American jungle. She was deadly bitten by a evolved vampire. Her leadership is actually assured by Faith Lehane. Martina Location: Slayer Time: 2003 -. Source: Lost and Found, Part One Martina was a member of Deepscan. She was recruted for a mission to rescue Walt Zane, Samantha Finn and Riley went missing in the South American jungle, originally under Tonia Marsh leadership's since Faith. Others Other, minor Slayers have made appearances, including: *Various unnamed potentials who became Slayers in the Buffy episode "Chosen", some dying in the final battle. *Those who accompany Andrew Wells in the Angel episode "Damage". *Numerous other background Slayers from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight and Angel: After the Fall comics. 23rd Century AD Melaka Fray Location: Haddyn (Manhattan), New York City, New York. Watcher: Unnamed bald man, who set himself on fire. A demon named Urkonn of the D'avvrus also filled a Watcher-like role. Birth: Unknown, 19 years old. Slayer Time: "Two hundred years" after the last Slayer to be called. Sources: Fray Tales of the Slayers ("Tales") Time of Your Life. Melaka Fray and her brother, Harth, are twins, and thus the Slayer powers are somehow split between them. Unlike other Slayers she has had no prophetic dreams of her destiny or of the Slayers before her. She holds herself responsible for the death of her brother and is now trying to figure out what her destiny as the Slayer entails. Harth has the prophetic dreams, while Melaka has the strength and agility of Slayers. Melaka is a thief who works for Gunther, while her sister, Erin, is a law. Melaka carries the scythe used to activate all of the Potential Slayers and close the Sunnydale Hellmouth back in 2003. Unspecified Times Magyar Peasant Slayer Location: Hungary. Sources: The Origin (p.16 - mentioned by Merrick) Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992). This Slayer is a Magyar peasant in Hungary who is killed by Lothos. Romanian Slayer Location: Romania. Source: Damage (channeled through Dana and understood by Angel). Alternate reality and stand-ins Buffy Anne Summers Played by: Sarah Michelle Gellar. Location: Los Angeles, California, Cleveland, Ohio & Sunnydale, California. Watcher: Merrick (killed) & unidentified Watcher. Birth: January 20th, 1981. Death: December 1998. Slayer Time: May 1996 - December 1998. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("The Wish"). Buffy Summers, in an alternate reality created by Cordelia Chase and Anyanka, has a dark and pessimistic outlook on life and an estranged relationship with her current Watcher in Cleveland, Ohio. Buffy is called to the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, California by Giles when Cordelia claims that Buffy was supposed to be there. Buffy rescues Angel at the Bronze when he tells her that she was supposed to come to Sunnydale, despite her mistrust of him for being a vampire. Xander stakes Angel. Buffy has no reaction to his death or any of the deaths of her friends from another reality, including her staking of Xander. Her neck is snapped by the Master when she fails to stop the opening of the Factory. Buffybot Played by: Sarah Michelle Gellar. Location: Sunnydale, California. Watcher: Rupert Giles. Birth: Created on April 24th, 2001. Death: Destroyed on October 2nd, 2001. Slayer Time: Stood in for Buffy Summers May 22nd, 2001 - October 2nd, 2001. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Built by Warren Mears at the commission of Spike. The Buffybot was torn apart by a demon gang of bikers. Category:Real World Category:Slayers